


Strictly Strength

by hopefulwriter27



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulwriter27/pseuds/hopefulwriter27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is strong and holds Kurt up as they have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strictly Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Glee kink meme, prompts: size kink and strength kink

  
Dave has him off the ground. Chest to back, sweat slicks their skin, aiding each upward movement. Kurt can’t keep his head still. His nose slides across the stretch of Dave’s neck, and when Dave’s fingers press roughly into Kurt’s side, Kurt can’t stop himself from sinking his teeth into the curve of shoulder in reach.  


  
“Fuck,” Dave curses. His other arm hitches under Kurt’s leg, lifting him higher. For one brief second Kurt’s worried that Dave’s going to slip out of him, but he has nothing to worry about. Dave knows what he’s doing. He squeezes Kurt even closer, and Kurt helps by locking his feet behind Dave’s thighs. “God, you’re so damn tight.”  


  
Kurt shudders then throws his head back again with moan. He feels like doll, bouncing up and down on Dave’s thick cock. He has no control of his body. His fingers keep trying to grab onto something. They scramble along Dave’s forearms, desperate to hold on. The blades of the ceiling fan disappear and reappear from sight as Kurt’s eyelids flutter open and shut.  


  
“Dave,” Kurt rasps out. “Dave, I’m close.” Kurt wants to reach down and grab himself, but he’s afraid he’ll jar the man behind him and tumble to the ground. Dave’s arm clenches around his stomach. Kurt’s cock tries valiantly to rub itself along Dave’s underarm.  


  
“Hold on.” Dave steps forward. “Grab the dresser,” he says in one harsh breath. Kurt obeys, but his hands are only pressed into the edge for a brief second. Dave uses the momentary motion to slip out of Kurt, twist him over, and slide back inside.  


  
Hoisting Kurt up again, this time chest to chest, Dave braces one wide hand around Kurt’s ass, teasing both Kurt and himself as he pounds into the smaller man. His other arm presses along the curve of Kurt’s back. His hand buries itself in Kurt’s hair. Kurt knows what it means, and eagerly brings his mouth to Dave’s.  


  
“Stroke yourself,” Dave says between fucking his tongue along Kurt’s and nipping at Kurt’s jaw. Kurt doesn’t need to be told twice. Each downward slam of his body sends an electric spark of pleasure through his head as Dave hammers his prostate. Locking one arm around Dave’s neck for balance, Kurt wraps his other palm around himself.  


  
He can’t hold out. Kurt doesn’t know how long Dave’s been holding him up, fucking him by pure strength alone-  _and holy fuck is that hot-_ but it’s been long enough that both of them are shaking with the effort. The muscles of Dave’s chest quiver as he sucks in a mouthful of air. That does Kurt in. He drags the pads of his hand across the head of his cock and comes.  


  
Dave slams their mouths back together, kiss messy and wet. Still spurting, Dave comes inside Kurt. Kurt can feel the heat of it. It makes him shudder and collapse against Dave’s chest. Dave groans, tearing his lips away from Kurt. The scratch of his late evening beard burns along Kurt’s cheek.  


  
Kurt slumps down as Dave slips from his body. He doesn’t have strength in his legs to stand. Dave grabs his arms and helps him to the carpet. Kurt lays flush with the ground, and seconds later, Dave is pressed by his side, one leg thrown over Kurt’s lower half. “You okay baby?” the bigger man asks.  


  
Kurt sucks in a breath and nods. He turns his head and brushes his lips across Dave’s. It’s not quite a kiss. He doesn’t have the energy for a kiss. “You?”  


  
“Yeah,” Dave says. His arm is draped over his forehead, almost looking like he’s taking his temperature. Kurt wants to tuck his body into Dave’s, but his mind is still spinning from his orgasm, and he can’t force himself to move.  


  
Kurt’s eyes flicker to his lover’s well defined abs and arms, and then to his spent cock. All Kurt can think is, _Fuck, we are so doing this again._  



End file.
